


Home

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [406]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopting, Established Relationship, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where they wait for their little girl





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clint jogged back towards Phil and the Social Services lady, April, with a happy grin. He kissed Phil’s cheek and positioned himself so that he was behind Phil, hugging his midsection. 

“You seemed like you were having fun.” Phil said with a smile, putting his hands over Clint’s. 

“I was,” Clint let out a happy sigh, placing his chin on his husband’s shoulder, “Jesse over there wants to be an architect and based on the kickass sand castle he’s building, I think he’s going to grow up to be the best in the business.”

Jesse was 3, and the sand castle Clint was referring to looked more like a sand mountain than anything else but Phil had to agree that it was still impressive.

“Alex says he’s going to grow up to be like Gordon Ramsay,” Clint jerked his head toward the kid cutting pieces of leaves with a toy knife. “Rem says she wants to be the greatest superhero ever; just like Iron Man.” 

Phil couldn’t see Clint’s face but he’d bet a good amount of money that the archer was rolling his eyes. 

“Obviously, she’s wrong because Hawkeye is the best superhero ever.” 

Phil chuckled, “Obviously,” he agreed with a goofy grin. 

Just then, a lady holding a baby interrupted to talk to April. Phil and Clint didn’t mind as they were now occupied with staring at the baby peeking from over the lady’s shoulder. 

Clint made funny faces and Phil waved a tiny hello at the baby. The baby cooed and then laughed, startling the lady for just a second before she was talking a mile a minute again. 

“Aww, Phil we gotta keep it!” Clint whispered to Phil, poking him on the side. “Look at it’s chubby cheeks.”

Phil huffed, “It’s a baby, not an object, Clint. It has a sex.” He pointed out helpfully.

“I want some sex.” Clint waggled his eyebrows and hugged Phil closer. 

Phil laughed, pushing Clint’s face away from and prying himself free from Clint’s octopus-like hold on him. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Clint echoed, pouting.

The baby cooed once more, earning the two men’s attention again. Clint smiled, and placed his arm around Phil so his hand rested on the man’s hip. 

“Just think, this time tomorrow, we’ll be a family.” He said wistfully. 

Phil rested his head on Clint’s shoulder and smiled. It’d been a gruesome few months for both of them. They had to fight tooth and nail to get to this point of the whole adoption process and, god, was it absolutely worth it. With Clint’s fame as one of the Avengers, the media made it hell for Clint and Phil to get even a hearing. 

And now, finally, they stood together, waiting for their little girl to bust out of those doors and bring her home.

“What are you talking about? We’re already a family.” Phil said as he spotted their daughter in the tiny pink tutu, holding a Thor action figure, make her way towards them, practically bouncing on her tiny feet.

She ran the rest of the way when she spotted them waiting by the door and Phil greeted her with a hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek for Clint. 

“Hi, Honey,” Phil beamed, “Ready to go home?” He asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically, taking one hand from Clint and one hand from Phil. She’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back yoooooo. lol. 
> 
> anyway, [here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/155723075991/im-not-sure-what-im-doing-with-my-life-so-im)


End file.
